Dulce Invocacion
by anialexa
Summary: Miku Hatsune es una aspirante a Hechicera. Luka Megurine es una Okami que aparecio por alguna extran a razon en su vida, todo gracias a un examen de la peli-aqua. Contiene Yuri y Ecchi -w- One shot!


**Que tal, mis queridos lector? n.n Ahora he venido ante ustedes coneste one-shot, el cual espero que sea de su agrado.  
He de decirles, que la idea para crear esta peuqen~a historia surgio de un loco deseo de mezclar magia, con lobos -w- asi que lo que leeran a continuacion es una mezcla entre el anime "Zero no Tsukamina" (creo que asi se escribe ) con la famosa historia de "Caperucita roja"... n.n  
Espero que ea de su agrado, muchas gracias por leer n.n**

**PD: Los personajes usados a continuacion no me pertenecen bajo ningun motivo, son propiedad de un grupo llamado VOCALOID, el cual pertenece a sus respectivas compan~ias. Algunas ideas tampoco, ya que las agarre de otros lugares (antes mencionados).**

**PD2: Feliz cumple a todas aquellas personas que nacieron en Julio n.n/ **

* * *

**_.-~\/Dulce Invocación\/~-._**

* * *

\(n.n\) ~(*-*)~ (/n.n)/

~¡YEIH!~

* * *

Era una mañana acogedora, calurosa y tranquila. El Sol brillaba resplandeciente desde lo alto del vasto cielo azul mientras una brisa de viento leve surcaba a través de la materia, siendo casi imperceptible para los cuerpos su rose. En el pueblo de Vocalonoir, el cual estaba rodeado de montañas gigantes y un bosque espeso, se podía encontrar la magnífica Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Vocaloidiana.

Dicha escuela poseía forma de un gran castillo, compuesto por cuatro torres dispersas en cada extremo de una base rectangular. Estaba construido con ladrillos grises y los techos cafés terminaban en punta de flecha, como todo típico castillo de fantasía.

Los pájaros cantaban, los peces bailaban bajo el agua, y una joven de cabellos aquamarina luchaba con sus sabanas, creyendo entre sueños que se trataba de algún dragón o algo por el estilo; hasta que se cayó de cabeza al suelo.

-Ayyy! Itae…- Se quejo mientras sobaba la zona afectada y se volvía a subir a la cama, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. –Diablos, debo dejar de comer tanto puerro por las noches… JAH! Mentira~- Dijo para al final rematar con una leve risa.

Después de que se le pasara el dolor, se levantó por fin de la cama (estirando sus extremidades en el proceso) y dejo salir un sonoro bostezo. Fue al baño tranquilamente, recorriendo con sus ojos casa lado de su alcoba: era amplio, con las paredes lisas y de color marrón, tenía un ventanal grande por encima de la cabecera de su cama y un librero en una esquina del cuarto, que se extendía por toda una pared, seguido por un escritorio que se encontraba atiborrado de papeles, libretas abiertas y su báculo; al terminar de verificar que todo estaba como lo había dejado anoche, entro sin más al baño, se quito el largo camisón blanco que llevaba puesto como pijama y tomo una ducha de agua fría para calmar sus nervios.

Oh, sí. La gran hechicera de la casa Hatsune, tenía nervios. ¿De qué? Pues hoy era el día en que nada más y nada menos debía de llevar a cabo la prueba con la cual demostraría que podría ser una candidata próxima a graduarse. Sip, hoy daría todo de sí y les demostraría a todos que no es cualquier estudiante patética de la escuela, como la mayoría solía pensar de ella.

Cuando termino de bañarse, se vistió con una camisa blanca de manga larga fajada, pantalones negros, botas de cuero, un cinturón de tela y como todo mago o hechicero, no podía faltar su capa (aunque ella usaba la capucha, cosas de estilo), la cual era de un color azul cielo, al igual que su cinturón. Ella quería que fuese del mismo color que el de su cabello, pero el competente sastre no pudo teñirla de ese color, así que se tuvo que conformar con lo que tenía. Aunque no le desagradaba, después de todo, había resultado ser un bonito color. Por último, domino su cabellera en dos coletas con un listón negro, agarro su báculo (el cual terminaba con la punta enroscada, capturando en el centro un cristal rojo), un libro espeso de color negro y salió corriendo de la habitación como alma que lleva el Diablo.

-Cuernos, espero no llegar tarde…- Se reprochaba Miku. –Voy a llegar tarde, voyallegartarde voyallegartarde voyallegartarde voyallegartarde- Susurro.

Dentro del campo donde se encontraba la escuela-castillo, también había otra edificación en donde estaban divididos los dormitorios, encontrándose los dormitorios para maestros, los de los hombres y los de mujeres. Era una construcción con 3 pisos de altura y grandes puertas de madera como entrada principal. Enfrente había una fuente colosal de agua y más adelante, estaba la escuela.

-¡HEEEEEEEEEY! ¡MIKUUUUU!- Gritaba a lo lejos una peli-verde mientras hacia señas con las manos. La mencionada tras ubicarla fue corriendo hacia la persona que vendría siendo Gumi, de la casa Megpoid, una gran amiga de la infancia. -¿Lista para el examen~?- Se notaba su excitación.

Gumi llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de manga corta, una corbata verde, un pantalón negro, unos botines de cuero, un cinto verde y su capa color verde esmeralda.

-¡Pero claro que sí!- Llevo su puño al cielo y dejo salir su típica mirada de determinación hacia ningún punto de enfoque en especifico. –Veras que nuestras invocaciones serán las mejores del siglo~.- Sentencio con algo de arrogancia.

-Jjajajaja, por supuesto.- Le siguió el juego su peli-verde amiga.

-Pffffft, por favoooooor.- Interrumpió una voz que para desgracia de ambas, solo podía pertenecer a una odiosa y molesta rubia. -¿Hatsune? ¿Invocar algo digno de recordarse? ¿Qué, acaso vas a invocar a un puerro gigante?- Dijo con mofa, al pasar entre ellas y seguir con su camino.

-¡MALDITA RIIIIIIIIIN!- Gritaba con furia la peli-aqua, mientras amenazaba con el puño en el aire hacia la dirección por donde se había dirigido la mencionada.

-¡Cálmate, Miku! Gritando no vas a lograr nada, mira, mejor demuéstrale que está equivocada. Eso será un golpe más duro.-Trataba de calmarla Gumi, sosteniéndola de los hombros para que no fuera a cometer un error, mientras una gota resbalaba por su sien.

-Rrrrrr… Está bien, tienes razón…-

-¡CHICAS~!- De repente se escucho un grito detrás de ellas, y en cuanto menos lo pensaron, una rubia de cabellos largos y ojos azulados se les colgó del cuello a las dos. –Hey, apresúrense que llegaremos tarde, ¿o a poco no quieren llegar?- Dijo en un tono sugestivo.

-Ya vamos, Lily.- Dijeron las más pequeñas al unísono, solo que una de ellas se vio invadida por un leve rubor en las mejillas a causa de la cercanía y el contacto con Lily, de la casa Masuda, la cual llevaba una camisa blanca fajada con un pantalón negro, encima traia un chaleco negro, unas botas de piel cafés y un cinturón de tela color dorado, junto con la capa del mismo color.

-Bieeeen. Las esperare en el jardín de prácticas~.- Y con mucha energía, salió corriendo hacia el lugar antes mencionado, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada y una sonrisa a cierta peli-verde.

-Ne, Gumi-chan, deja de babear.- Dijo Miku, propinándole un codazo a Gumi.

-D-déjame ser, mou.- Dijo sonrojada y cruzándose de brazos

-Jjajajajaja, ya, ya, ok. Pero dime, ¿Cuándo te le vas a declarar?- Empezaron a caminar las dos hacia el jardín. –Digo, es muuuuuuuy obvio que ambas se atraen. Serian una pareja taaaan kawai~.- Justo cuando termino de hablar, recibió un golpe en la cabeza por su compañera.

-N-no digas b-babosadas, y mejor pon atención a la prueba.- Dijo algo apenada la peli-verde.

-Haai…- Miku solo se sobaba del golpe.

Llegaron al jardín de prácticas mágicas y un bonche de estudiantes ya se encontraba listo para ejecutar la prueba con éxito, ya que el fallar no era una opción para nadie.

El lugar era bastante amplio, además de estar cubierto por pasto, había varios tipos de flores, arbustos y arboles, solo que dejaban un gran área despejada ya sea para hacer duelos o demostraciones. También se podían encontrar unas cuantas columnas, unos aros con postes pegados al suelo y otro tanto tipo de construcciones para ejercicios.

La profesora fue anunciando el nombre de cada alumno, uno por uno fueron pasando y cada quien, con su libro de hechizos y su barita mágica, báculo o su mano empezaron a invocar a lo que vendría siendo una criatura mágica.

"_Bien muchachos, no quiero nada de juegos, que esto es muuuuuy serio. Primero que nada, bienvenidos a lo que sería el Examen de Invocación, o como prefiero decirle, el Examen de Pateticidad. Como sabrán, esta prueba consta de ver si pueden ser candidatos próximos a graduarse en este año, o si necesitan repasar todo una vez más. _

_Como es de esperarse, cada uno pasara al frente y deberá invocar una criatura mágica. Dicha criatura pasara a ser su compañía por el resto de sus vidas. Ustedes serán los amos de lo que sea que invoquen y este solo les servirá a ustedes, a nadie más._

_Ah, solo les aviso una cosa. Lo que sea que invoquen, no será lo que ustedes quieran, sino lo que necesitan. Bien, ¡empecemos!"_

Fueron exactamente las palabras que salieron de la boca de la profesora Kasane Teto antes de iniciar con el examen. Muchos alumnos estaban nerviosos, aunque otros tantos compartían la arrogancia y la sed de presumir su próximo gran compañero inseparable.

* * *

Después de un par de horas, habían logrado invocar gatos, lechuzas, cuerpo espines, un zorro de tres colas, un dragón bebé, un pegaso y otras tantas criaturas míticas. Rin, junto con su hermano gemelo, (los cuales traían el mismo conjunto, con sus capas amarillas) había invocado una criatura circular flotante de un solo ojo; era en verdad una criatura impresionante y extraña. Lily logro invocar una quimera enorme; Gumi invoco una serpiente emplumada de su tamaño y ya solo faltaba que cierta peli-aqua terminara con aquel examen para dar por concluido el día.

-¡Vamos, Miku-chan! ¡Tú puedes!- La apoyaban sus dos leales amigas.

-Pfff, o vamos. ¡Por amor a Kami-sama! Esa pechos de limón no va a lograr invocar ni siquiera a un insecto.- Se burlaba con mucho orgullo Rin, de la casa Kagamine.

-¡Urusai! ¡Naranjas exprimidas!- Contraataco nuestra protagonista, mientras le dirigía una mirada cargada de un odio que a cualquiera le daría miedo.

-¡Haber chicas! Basta de sus infantilerías. Hatsune, usted concéntrese en la prueba, que es a lo que venimos hoy.- Sentencio la profesora con un tono de molestia en su voz.

-Verán que mi invocación será inolvidable. ¡Muéranse de envidia!- Dijo Miku con determinación chispeando dentro de sus ojos. Abrió su libro de hechizos, garabateo signos en el aire con su báculo y comenzó a recitar la invocación.

-Hatsune, ¡acuérdese que invocara lo que necesite, no lo que quiera!- Dijo la maestra con el tono al que se habla a un niño que no quiere entender algo por terco.

-¿¡Un consolador gigante!?- De repente un rayo salió disparado hacia el alumno que había decidido interrumpir, y desde entonces todos se quedaron callados y decidieron no volver a molestar a la peli-aqua en medio de un hechizo.

Un par de minutos pasaron, y en el suelo se empezaba a formar una especie de sello pentagonal, mientras que el báculo desprendía una luz rosada. Se empezaba a formar una especie de neblina alrededor de la hechicera y todo el mundo estaba impaciente por saber que criatura seria la que saldría de aquel sello.

"_Vamos, dame algo bueno_." Pensó la peli-aqua.

De repente, rayos empezaron a desprenderse del suelo hacia el cielo y el viento se concentro sobre el sello como si hubiera un mini torbellino. Apareció una luz rosada muy potente y todos dejaron salir un suspiro de asombro tras escuchar un estruendoso golpe en la tierra.

"¿_L-lo… logre?_"

Mientras la niebla se iba disipando, todos los presentes tenían curiosidad por ver la criatura que ahora debía de encontrarse enfrente de la Hatsune. ¿Era grande? ¿Qué clase de criatura mágica seria? ¿En verdad lograría ser tan magnífica como para ser recordada por los siglos de los siglos?

Un gruñido y una gran sombra se alcanzaban a ver a través del humo que todavía quedaba en el ambiente. Pareciera que medía 4 metros de alto por 2 metros de ancho; sin duda sería algo magnifico.

O al menos, eso pensaba todo el alumnado…

Hasta que la niebla desapareció.

Ante los ojos de los espectadores que trataban de identificar el tipo de criatura que yacía, al parecer, dormida delante de ellos, se encontraba una chica de cabellos rosados y tez blanca hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Solo se escuchaban las carcajadas dentro de todo el jardín y la rabia que le dio a cierta peli-aqua era tal que cualquiera podría palparla con su mano.

A causa del ruido que había a su alrededor, la criatura comenzaba a despertarse de su siesta y poco a poco se fue levantando del suelo, estirándose para terminarse de incorporar.

-Yaaaaawn. Hasta que por fin duermo decentemente~- Hablo por primera vez la peli-rosada. -*snif snif* Que… ¿Qué es este olor?- Y abrió los ojos algo asustada.

-¿Q-que rayos e-eres?- Pregunto Miku con una gota resbalando por su sien y un deje de voz algo molesta.

-¿Ehh? ¿Acaso… un humano me está hablando?- Dijo extrañada, y para confirmar que le estaba hablando a ella, volteo a ver hacia todos lados, encontrándose con que estaba rodeada de adolescentes con miradas extrañas y uno que otro tratando de aguantar una carcajada.

-Sí, te estoy hablando a ti.- La señaló con su báculo. –Preséntate como es debido a tu ama.-

-¡Jjaaaaajajajajajajaaja!- Reía a carcajadas la peli-rosa. –Hey, en ningún momento haber aceptado ser tu mascota. Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, soy una lobita independiente y solitaria.- Dijo orgullosa. - Etto… a todo esto… ¿Dónde me encuentro? Este no es mi bosque…- Un signo de interrogación podía leerse en todo su fino rostro.

-¡Jjajajaja! ¡Uh Miku, vaya ser que fuiste a invocar! Ni siquiera sabe que vino a hacer~.- rin se mofaba con gana de la mencionada. De verdad, se estaba divirtiendo mucho. -¡OOH! No me digas… ¡¿Acaso lo que más necesitas… es una mujer mayor con grandes atributos?!- Todo el mundo estallo en risas, incluso la profesora que parecía estarse entreteniendo después de vario tiempo.

Mientras, la cara de Miku iba coloreándose rápidamente de un color rojo intenso.

-¿Uh? ¿Mujer mayor...?- Y fue entonces cuando la peli-rosa decidió verse a si misma. -¡UWA!- Asustada, se vio las manos, cerraba y abría el puño, comprobando la flexibilidad de los dedos, se miraba las piernas, se palpaba la piel, comprobando que estuviera suave y lisa. -¿!Q-que me h-has hecho-o!?- Dijo mientras seguía revisándose.

-Ahhh... ¿Por qué, Kami-sama, trajiste a una hibrida rosada estúpida? ¿Qué hice mal para merecerme estoooo?- Se quejaba mirando hacia el cielo y amenazando con el puño hacia nadie en particular.

-¿P-peli—rosa?- Y como por acto reflejo, por primera vez movió su cola (que pareciera haber pasado desapercibida por una extensión de su cabello) alcanzándola a ver por el rabillo del ojo, y lo que observo no le agrado mucho que digamos…

-No me digas… que apenas ahorita te estás dando cuenta…- Una vena salía a relucir de la frente de la Hatsune, dejando sacar un tono de miseria en su voz.

-Ne, Hatsune, termine de una vez con el rito, no quiero estar aquí afuera todo el mugre día.- Dijo la profesora Kasane, recuperando su tono de aburrimiento.

-Agh… Está bien.- Dijo Miku, abatida. Extendió su brazo sosteniendo su báculo y lo giro tres veces, para hacer aparecer una especie de collar negro con un dije circular rojizo.

-¿A-ahora que me vas a hacer, bruja?- Pregunto defensivamente la okami.

-No soy bruja, soy hechicera. Mejor cállate y quédate tranquila.- Dijo con sombría. –Ahora dime tu nombre, hibrida.- Hizo flotar el collar enfrente de la mencionada.

-Ahhhh… supongo que no me queda más que seguir con su juego, humanos…-Se cruzo de brazos, como rindiéndose ante la chica de coletas aquamarinas. –Soy Luka Megurine, okami-alfa de una manada de lobos grises en… bueno eso ya no importa…- Hizo una leve reverencia. Para haber sido un lobo, se comportaba como una humana perfectamente.

-Bien Luka… desde ahora, serás mi compañera eterna- Y finalizo con el examen al ponerle el collar que reclamaba que ahora ella pasaba ser de su propiedad, sin que nadie más pudiera quitársela, sellando así el fin de la invocación.

Mientras un leve sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde aquel examen, al parecer, todos lograron pasarlo con éxito. Solo uno que otro compañero de la peli-aqua se atrevía a hacer mofa de ella, ya que después solían desmayarse inexplicablemente tras la aparición de un puerro volador que los dejaba noqueados, por lo que mejor se la pensaban dos veces antes de burlarse enfrente de ella.

La relación que llevaban Miku y Luka era cada vez más complicada, ya que la primera le exigia a la segunda cosas que siempre se negaba a hacer, además de que la okami casi siempre se encontraba afuera, recorriendo los jardines con total libertad, vistiendo una camisa de botones roja y unos pantalones cortísimos, que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla (porque según ella así sus movimientos no se verían limitados), que fueron prestados por la pequeña, ya que el día en el que llego a la escuela se encontraba completamente desnuda, dejando a relucir al aire sus magníficos atributos que cualquier chica envidiaría tener.

La mendiga okami era alta, de cuerpo esbelto, muy bien acinturada, con unos senos grandes y bien formados, caderas anchas, delgada y de tez clara. Su bello rostro era tan delicado y fino que pareciese tallado en porcelana. Sus ojos eran de un color azul muy enigmático, atrayente, su simple mirada parecía resguardar la tranquilidad del cielo y la fuerza del mar al mismo tiempo. Y cada vez que la veía dormir en el jardín o jugar o lo que sea, Miku no podía despegar sus ojos de ella.

Pero al mismo tiempo, Luka trataba de atraer la atención de su ahora "ama", ya sea llevándole la contraria, molestándola, desobedeciéndola o lo que sea que se le ocurriera en el instante; la verdad, era demasiado juguetona con la peli-aqua. Y eso le encantaba.

-Bien, quiero que te quedes aquí, en el cuarto. Volveré dentro de unas horas,- decía la Hatsune mientras se colocaba la capucha color aqua y agarraba un canasto con algunas frutas dentro.- iré a visitar a mi abuelita. Por favor, no hagas nadaaaa estúpido.- Dijo, retirándose tras dedicarle una última mirada a la okami.

-Espera,-Dijo reteniéndola del brazo- yo iré contigo.-

-No, te quedas aquí.-

-Mou. ¿Por qué?- Hizo un puchero adorable.

-P-porque… es una orden!- Tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, se volteo rápidamente y salió a paso apresurado de la alcoba que compartían.

-Puesss…no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.- Sentencio sonriendo. –Además, yo estoy aquí para protegerte.-

* * *

La pequeña hechicera iba caminando tranquilamente por el prado, siguiendo el camino que siempre tomaba para llegar a la casa de su abuelita. Mientras se iba adentrando hacia un bosque, su corazón empezaba a palpitar más rápido y con más fuerza. Estaba sudando frio y sus extremidades comenzaban a temblar levemente. Volteo hacia todos lados, busco con la mirada detrás de los arboles, arriba de las colinas, en el horizonte… nada. Mas eso no la calmaba del miedo que poco a poco se estaba apoderando de ella.

Alguien la estaba siguiendo.

Ese alguien quería hacerle algo.

Eso no era nada bueno.

Minutos pasaron, Miku, por el orgullo que poseía, trato de tranquilizarse lo más rápido posible, después de todo, ella era una hechicera. ¿A que le tenía miedo? Y justo cuando termino de hacerse esa pregunta, como si algo la hubiera escuchado, se dejo oír un gruñido grave y algo ronco.

-Tsk, diablos… Espero que no sea lo que creo que es…- Susurro, tratando de mantener la calma.

En eso, detrás de ella, se dejo ver un monstro cuyo cuerpo estaba formado principalmente por tierra. Tenía la forma de un gorila adulto, con la diferencia que de su espalda baja salía una cola puntiaguda y en su frente se colaban dos cuernos hechos de piedra. La criatura volvió a rugrir y se preparaba en una pose para atacar a su presa.

-Genial… Justo lo que no quería… Graciaas.- Y con el sarcasmo saliendo en totalidad de su boca, levanto su brazo en el aire e hizo aparecer su báculo son un movimiento giratorio de su mano. –Maldito Golem.-

-¡Miku, apártate!- De repente, una voz muy conocida para ella intervino en cualquiera que haya sido su pensamiento para contraatacar a la bestia.

-¡Luka! ¿!Que rayos estás haciendo aquí!?- Pregunto con más miedo que molestia de que la okami resultara lastimada.

-¡Cuidado!- Dijo la peli-rosa, poniéndose entre Miku y la bestia, recibiendo el golpe que iba dirigido hacia ella en su lugar, logrando que su abdomen resultara herido con un gran rasguño que hizo la camisa añicos y le dejo parte de su piel rasgada. –Argh…-

-¡BAKA!- Grito preocupada la pequeña, sosteniendo a su compañera entre sus brazos, mientras que intentaba esquivar otro golpe del Golem. -¡No quieras hacerte la heroína!

-¡Tú no puedes sola con él!- Exclamaba Luka, mientras se ponía de pie y con una mano se cubría la parte herida de su torso. –Yo…- No alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando el monstro lanzo otro golpe con una de sus garras. Empujo a Miku hacia un lado para que no le alcanzara a llegar el ataque mientras ella salto hacia el lado contrario.

-¡Hazte a un lado Luka! Voy a terminar con esto de una vez.- Dijo mientras con su báculo se estaba preparando para formular un ataque mágico.

Pero no se dio cuenta de que la cola de la criatura estaba a punto de darle un latigazo en la cara.

De repente sintió como su espalda chocaba con una superficie dura, dando a dar contra un árbol, después de haber sido empujada por Luka para esquiva el golpe. -¡Por Dios, ten más cuidado, imbécil!-

-¡Baka! Deja de entrometerte, ya casi lo tenía.- Decía molesta.

-Si claro.- La cara de Luka de repente se vio más sombría. Su mirada se había oscurecido y pareció que el color de sus ojos estaba cambiando paulatinamente a rojo. –Apártate.-

-¿L-luka? ¿P-por qué tienes la boca tan grande? ¿Por qué tus o-ojos son rojos?- Pregunto con algo de miedo, mientras su mirada capto que la bestia iba a lanzar otro golpe. -¡Luka!-

Justo cuando el puño del Golem estaba por darle de lleno a la okami, esta, con actos reflejo muy veloz, opuso resistencia al golpe con sus dos manos, deteniendo el ataque con una fuerza que nunca se hubiera imaginado que poseyera, deslizándose un poco por la inercia ejercida por las dos fuerzas oponentes.

Un aura roja se desprendía del cuerpo de la hibrida, sus garras crecieron amenazadoramente, su cola se erizaba y su cabello se movía frenéticamente, como si un viento la estuviera envolviendo dentro de toda esa aura a su alrededor. Ahora si se parecía a la criatura que habían visto días atrás en aquella neblina de invocación.

El mostro trato de lanzar otro golpe, pero Luka fue más veloz, salto de lado para después posicionarse en la espalda del Golem, con sus garras rasguñó el cuello por detrás y después se encargo de arrancar la cabeza de la bestia. Esta cayó al suelo con movimientos espasmódicos, mientras la tierra comenzaba a juntarse al cuerpo.

-¡Luka, muévete! Ahora me toca a mi.- Grito desesperada la peli-aqua, apuntando su báculo al cuerpo del monstro, del cual comenzaban a salir rayos verdes. –Debo de evitar que se regenere…- Dijo susurrando, pero aun así Luka la alcanzo a oír.

_~Fermata vitae, momentum~_

Fueron las palabras del encantamiento que por fin lograron detener a la bestia por completo, provocando que sus restos volvieran a ser simple tierra, polvo o piedra.

Y por fin ambas suspiraron para relajarse de toda la adrenalina que habían dejado salir hace unos momentos, sintiéndose cansadas y abatidas, tratando de regularizar sus respiraciones. Luka volvía a la normalidad lentamente, dejándose caer al suelo, mientras todo el dolor volvía a hacer acto de presencia en toda la zona de su abdomen y quejidos de dolor salían de sus carnosos labios.

-Ahh, Luka… te dije que yo podía sola contra el…- Empezaba a hablar Miku, pero la mirada asesina de Luka la callo.

-Que terca y orgullosa eres. Me… necesitabas… admítelo- Trato de ponerse de pie, dejando salir un gritito en el transcurso. Ese desgarre la estaba matando, y la camisa nomas no se tenía de rojo porque ya era de ese color, aunque la sangre hacia que se viera más oscura.

-Ahórrate tu palabrería. Te voy a llevar a la casa de mi abue, allí te curare.- Dijo con un suave sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. –G-gracias… por cierto…-

-Yo… te protegeré.- Hablo entrecortado por el dolor, y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza tras aquellas palabras.

Ambas siguieron por el camino que llevaba hacia la casa del familiar de Hatsune. Luka siendo sostenida por Miku, dirigiéndose miradas discretas de vez en cuando. Y sus corazones latieron en unísono.

* * *

-¡ABUEEE!-Grito la hechicera al ver la pequeña cabaña de su pariente, se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron sin recibir una respuesta a cambio.

Entraron a la pequeña construcción, al parecer no había nadie en casa, y no podían esperar a que alguien llegara. Por suerte, la puerta se encontraba sin seguro alguno.

-Luka, acuéstate en la cama, yo iré a buscar vendas.- Dijo Miku, dejando salir un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Luka solo asintió y se sentó como pudo en la cama, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera. La casita no estaba tan mal, era acogedora, hecha con troncos y una mezcla de barro con otras cosas provenientes de la tierra. Después de varios minutos, Miku llego con vendas y alcohol etílico.

-Quítate la camisa.- Ordeno fríamente. –Bueno… lo que queda de ella.-

-O-ok- Dijo con un sonrojo y obedeció sin chistar por primera vez desde que se conocieron. -¿Por qué no me curas con magia, si eres una bruj… ¡AYY!- Grito con fuerza, ya que Miku había dejado caer mucho alcohol sobre la herida. -¡Imbécil, ten más cuidado!-

-Ok, primero, no soy Bruja, soy una Hechicera. Hay grandes diferencias.- Dijo, algo molesta. –Segundo, la magia de curación no es afinidad.- Con algodón, comenzó a limpiar la herida, antes de que el alcohol se secara. –Así que te aguantas.-

-Pues ya que… ¡Auch!- Se quejo otra vez, mientras Miku pasaba el algodón delineando el desgarre sobre su piel.

-Te quejas demasiado.- Se burlo la peli-aqua, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Como a ti no te rasguñaron…- Hizo un puchero la peli-rosa.

-Mensa, para que te interpones.- Contraataco con un tono retador, mientras comenzaba a enredar las vendas alrededor del torso de la herida.

-… No quería que te hiciera daño…- Un sonrojo salvaje aparecía para colorear las pálidas mejillas de la okami.

-¿Y crees que por eso el daño lo puedes recibir tu?- Pregunto elevando un poco la voz.

-Pues…- Desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

-¡Urusai! Baka…- Termino de amarrar la venda y agacho la cabeza. –Luka… Me alegro que estés bien.- Dirigió su mirada a unos orbes azules, tratando de reprimir lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y recorrer sus pómulos.

-Miku…- Susurró su nombre con delicadeza. Acercó una mano al rostro de la pequeña y acaricio su mejilla con cuidado, como si no estuviera segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Luka…- Cedió al contacto, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza para acurrucarse al contacto de la nombrada. Ahora ambas estaban sonrojadas.

Sus rostros fueron acercándose con cada segundo que pasaba, sus respiraciones se encontraron y después se sincronizaron. Sus labios estaban a punto de rosarse, ambas miradas se cruzaron y como a traídas por un imán, sus bocas por fin se sellaron en un tierno beso. No se podía distinguir de quien era el corazón que latía más rápido, aunque probablemente no había mucha diferencia de velocidad, ya que el órgano bombeador de sangre de ambas estaba muy acelerado y latiendo con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera comunicarle al otro de sus sentimientos.

Después de uno minutos, las chicas se separaron, solo para dirigirse otra mirada (esta vez llena de sentimientos correspondidos) y recuperar el aliento; después volvieron a besarse, pero ahora sus bocas se encontraban en una danza descontrolada de pasión: las lenguas eran los bailarines mientras las cavidades serian el escenario.

Exploraban con curiosidad la boca de la otra, lamiendo todo lo que se encontraban a su paso, mientras las manos traviesas de cierta hechicera viajaban peligrosamente hacia los senos de cierta loba peli-rosa. Esta, al sentir las manos de su ama, se erizo completamente, disfrutando de cada toque al máximo. Cuanto había anhelado ese momento, cuantas veces había soñado con besar de esa manera a la peque, y ahora que estaba pasando, lo iba a aprovechar hasta estar completamente saciada de esa sed que tenia de Miku.

La hechicera masajeaba las voluptuosidades de su compañera en forma circular, apretándolos ligeramente de vez en cuando. Luka no se quedo atrás; sus manos comenzaron a desamarrar la capucha de Hatsune, tirándola a quien sabe dónde, para después empezar a desabotonar su camisa. Dejo los hombros de ella al descubierto y comenzó a lamer el cuello lenta y tortuosamente, mordiéndolo para evitar dejar salir un gemido.

-Miku… yo…- Pero antes de terminar de confesarse, un portazo las interrumpió.

-¡MIKUUUU-CHAAN~! ¡Llegamos!- Grito un peli-azul, entrando a la casa con mucha energía.

Rápidamente las chicas salieron de su trance y se acomodaron la ropa lo más rápido y decente que pudieron, antes de que los inquilinos llegaran a la habitación.

-¿Cómo saben que estas aquí?- Pregunto Luka algo molesta por la interrupción.

-Dah, somos capaces de presenciar la fuerza mágica de los demás, además si son mis familiares, con mayor razón saben que estoy aquí.- Contesto con un sonrojo muy fuerte, mientras se acomodaba la camisa y le pasaba su capucha a Luka para que se cubriera.

-¡Miku-chan! Te extrañé.- Kaito entro a la habitación como si nada y fue a abrazar a la peli-aqua, la cual se encontraba en un estado de shock.

-Jjajajaj, Kaito-kun, cuidado que la asfixias.- Reía una mujer mayor detrás de ellos.

Kaito era un peli-azul alto, de espalda ancha, con cuerpo atlético y de un aspecto humilde y alegre. La mujer que se encontraba contemplando aquella escena no era nada más ni nada menos que la abuelita de Miku, una digna representación de cómo se vería la pequeña Hatsune en el futuro.

Mientras, tratando de incorporarse en la cama, una loba se estaba muriendo de celos.

-¡Kaitooo-kun! ¡Me… muero!- Y para dramatizar lo que decía, empezó a tratar de luchar por aire, haciendo muecas de suplica.

-Jjajaja, está bien, ya te suelto.- Dijo, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa y alejando sus brazos de ella.

-Ne, Miku, ¿Quién es nuestra invitada?- Pregunto la abuela Hatsune.

-E-es mi c-compañera.- Tartamudeo algo nerviosa. –Luka Megurine…-

-Owwww~ ¡Invocaste a una hibrida!- El peli-azul pazo un brazo por el cuello de Miku y con la otra mano despeino sus cabellos aquamarinos.

-¡U-urusai!-

-Que ternurita de prima me toco tener~-

-¿S-son primos?- Pregunto con un tono de relajación la peli-rosa.

-Sip~ Porque si fuéramos hermanos, las cosas estarían densas.- Pronuncio aquellas palabras con un tono un poco sombrío, Kaito.

-Oh… ya veo.- De repente, un extraño escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Luka. "Debo de tener cuidado cuando este frente a él…" Pensó con un poquito de miedo.

-Buenoooo abue, ya te traje las cosas, ya nos vamos.- Se apresuro a decir Miku, antes de que algo se saliera de control. –Gracias por todo. Fue un gusto volverte a ver.- Le dedico una sonrisa grande y se inclino. –Nosvemosluego.-

La hechicera agarro a la okami del brazo y se la llevo rápidamente de ahí, para eviar preguntas de sus familiares, y para evitar que sus nervios la traicionaran y cometiera una estupidez estando con Luka ahí adentro, además de que lo que había pasado momentos antes seguía muy fresco en su cabeza.

Sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra ni nada, emprendieron de nuevo el camino hacia la escuela, sujetando con firmeza la mano de la otra y entrelazando sus dedos.

* * *

-Miku, ya no lo aguanto… te necesito… ahora.- Luka le susurro al oído, abrazando a la nombrada por la espalda, después de que llegaron a su habitación compartida.

-Luka…- Fue callada por un repentino beso lleno de pasión.

La más alta fue encaminando a ambas hasta llegar a la cama, en la cual acostó a Miku lentamente, agarrando sus muñecas para aprisionarla contra la cama.

-Miku… yo te amo.- Dijo con determinación, fijando su mirada sobre los orbes aqua de su ama.

-Yo… también te amo Luka.- Le devolvió la mirada con la misma determinación, cargada a la vez de muchos sentimientos.

Pero justo antes de que pudieran despojarse de sus prendas…

-¡YEEEEEEIH! ¡MIKU-CHAAAAN!- Abrió la puerta de golpe una salvaje peli-verde, entrando con mucha emoción con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba. –Adivinaa~ Lily me acaba de pedir que fuera su… ¿M-miku?- El nerviosismo se escapo de la voz de Gumi, al notar como cierta peli-aqua la miraba con una mirada asesina, mientras que otro par de ojos la miraba aun peor.

-C-creo que… te veo al rato… jajaja jaja…jaaa… upss mevoy- Y salió corriendo antes de que la furia de coletas la alcanzara.

-¡TOCA LA MALDITA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR!- Estallo en gritos la peli-aqua.

-¡Perdoooooon!- Se escucho a lo lejos la suplica de Gumi.

Desde entonces, nunca más volvió a entrar a un cuarto sin antes tocar la puerta.

Y Miku nunca más volvió a dejar la puerta sin seguro.

* * *

**Y que les parecio?xd Acepto quejas/criticas/alagos/tomatazos en fin :I Sientanse con la libertad de decirme su opinion con respecto a este fic, y de remarcarme mis errores tambien n.n Oh... creo que algunos quedaran inconformes por las interrupciones en los momentos de pasioon *-* pero tened paciencia, mis Lectors, que solo estoy calentando para algo que estoy armando para Agosto~ Y aunque informacion extra no les cae nada mal, solo eso les dire -w-**

**Luka: La ropa interior de Alex-chan es blanca y negra nwn**

**Alex: O/O Lukaaa! Dx**

**Luka: Dijiste que la informacion extra no les caeria maaal ._.  
**

**Alex: Eso es DEMASIADA informacion extra 7/7**

**Luka: Naaah, es igual, es igual. *Cruza sus brazos por atras de la cabeza***

**Alex: *Saca varita magica de HP* Invocacion; Hatsune Miku -.-/`-~_._~-'**

**Miku: Ordene, Alex-san *Se inclina*  
**

**Alex: Llevatela a la habitacion 7.7**

**Miku: Hai~! *Deja inconciente a Luka y la carga como a un costal de papas***

**Alex: Oh~! Y Miku-chan! No hagan mucho ruido :c Quiero dormir esta noche porque man~ana tengo clases -w-  
*Es golpeada por un Puerro Volador No Identificado que la deja inconciente sobre el teclado*  
adsfhfjf;jhfg;jkag... "patos zombies" ...sfdghfj;**

**Allen: Hasta la vista :3~! Se cuidan n.n/**


End file.
